The Gryffindor Fiction Board
by A True Weasley
Summary: While Dean is writing an essay, he accidentally writes a story about his friends. He then starts a board where everyone can post their stories, too-and starts complete chaos.
1. Gryffindor Fiction Board

**Disclaimer: Aw, dang it. I just realized that I was one of the fans who wished they owned Harry Potter, because I don't.**

* * *

Dean sat sleepily in the Common Room trying to write his essay.

"Why do I have to write this anyway? I don't even remember what it was about…coconuts migrating or something…? Parmesan cheese…mm…" he said sleepily, yawning.

He really didn't want to write this essay. He wanted to go to bed.

But he had to, so he started.

His hand was flying across the page. How could he have forgotten? He was the expert on this subject.

Faster and faster he wrote, his hand venturing further down the page. He wasn't going to fail. This was his best essay ever.

Time was ticking away, and the page was getting longer. His ideas were whirling around in his head, and he knew he had to put them all down.

The clock struck 5 a.m. Dean was fast asleep on his parchment, his hand still in place to write 'Essay by Dean Thomas'.

He had done it. He had written the essay. He had to make sure he had down it right.

He woke up, and began to read over the page.

His eyes grew wider with each sentence.

He hadn't written what he thought he had written.

He put it down.

Why had he written a story about his friends?

It was all about them. In fact, it was about all of them. Everyone.

He picked it back up. What was he going to do? He had to write an essay about coconuts, and yet somehow he had written a story about his friends.

He began to read where he left off. His eyes grew wide and he was on the edge of his seat. How could he have written this at midnight, when he was exhausted and disgruntled? This story was _awesome_!  
He had to show to Seamus. Only Seamus, and he wouldn't write anymore. The world did not deserve such a work of art. And he didn't have time to write anymore.

That was a lame excuse. Dean knew that he desperately wanted to continue.

He looked around then read an excerpt out loud.

"_I am Snape, and I'm gonna give you all free food."  
"Dog food?" Seamus inquired._

"_Yes, dog food. And Mr. Potter, I thought I clearly specified that it wasn't make out time."_

_Harry stopped making out with Ginny, and sat down at his seat._

How could Dean not want to write more? How could anyone not want more? Why can't everyone else write more? So then it was decided.

He would start a board next to the Gryffindor Board called the 'Gryffindor Fiction Board: Where you're the author!'.

It's where everyone can make up a made up name and put stories up for everyone to read. That would be awesome. But it would have to be about Hogwarts. Those were the rules.

Dean smiled to himself. Who knew coconuts could make him so genius?

**Yes, the essay is from Snape's Elevator Adventures.**

**So, what do you guys think? Well uh...*nudges* review.**


	2. Snood

Dean awoke on the couch in the Common Room.

He was exhausted, seeing as he had put the board up last night.

He blinked a few times to see a large crowd surrounding the board.

He dashed over and blankly asked Seamus, "What's going on?"  
"Look!" he said, pointing to the board.

He pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of them all.

"Hello everyone!" he called out cheerfully, "I created this board! There's the list of the rules, and then you all can create stories and post them! And then we'll gather around every Friday night to read some!"  
There was an excited chatter and several people ran off.

Dean came back to Seamus.

"You started this? You wrote this story?"  
"Yup," Dean said proudly.

"…And how did this come to be?"  
"Well, Snapette assigned me to write a paper about coconuts migrating or whatever, and I was half awake, so I had no idea what I was writing. Then I woke up and this story was there."  
"…And what on Earth would persuade you to think that I like Lavender?"  
"Oh come on Seamus, I see you staring at her."  
"Fine. I'm going to write a story myself."  
Seamus walked off.

Dean sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Dean was shaken awake by Harry.

"Hey, there's some sort of commotion by the Fiction board."  
"Mph," Dean said, getting up and going over there.

"Snood is not a word, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Snood is too a word!"  
Hermione screamed out of frustration and shouted, "I hate you Ron!"  
Ron blew a raspberry at Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked, going up to Ron.

"Well _someone _wrote a fiction using the word snood, and I think that it's a word and Hermione does not," Ron replied.

"Snood isn't a word," Dean said, "Okay?"  
Ron frowned.

* * *

Dean sat through his classes on Friday, anxiously waiting to get out, have dinner, and read some fiction.

He sat through dinner, stuffing his face so he could get to the Common Room.

Once he was done, he dashed off.  
He grabbed a whole stack of fiction off the board and plopped down onto the couch waiting for everyone to come.

**Well, you all know what to do. REVIEW!**

**And snood is a real word. When I put I did spell check there was nothing about it.**


End file.
